ebonfortfandomcom-20200213-history
Mimic
Biology Mimics are exclusively shaped like Chests. They are able to hide their teeth, tongue and feet through their innate illusion magic. Like all chests, they can be used to store a limited amount of items or objects. They have hundreds of tiny feet that allow them to scuttle from place to place as well as chase down enemies. Their teeth are only used for grabbing and gripping objects or enemies, and their long tongue is sometimes used to grab things. Their saliva causes paralysis which can take up to two days to shake off. This only happens in the Mimic has the intention. It is extremely difficult to identify a Mimic, however all Mimics have an eye within their key hole, thus differentiating them from normal chests. Mimics will hunt for shiny, valuable objects and store them within their body. The more they consume, the larger they become. However, they do not ''need ''to eat. Precious gems and coins will line their innards as they grow. Mimics have echolocation and tremor sense, allowing them to sense anything approaching, in which case they will disguise as a regular chest. Due to their limited vision, it is possible to see a Mimic scuttling around without it noticing you. Mimics do not breed, they merely possess normal chests. Mannerisms Mimics are only aggressive when they contain objects or items within them (And not tamed), thus almost all Mimics within dungeons are aggressive and will attack those who attempt to open them due to the high possibility that they have consumed any items other than gold and gems. Mimics without items within them will be placid and will not attack those that open them. They will only attack if they are stabbed in the eye with a lockpick or similar. Non-aggressive Mimics will mostly look like normal chests, until they are given an item, gem or coin, in which case their illusion magic will disperse and reveal their true form. However they are still non-aggressive unless they are attacked or threatened. Environment Mimics can live anywhere and they can live in any climate. They are often found within buildings, dungeons and caves. However they have been found in odd places. Notes During the Death of Magic, all Mimics disappeared from the world. However with the return of magic, they have been 'spawning' in slowly from other planes of existence. They are purely magical beings, so mages are able to sense them. Killing a Mimic is relatively simple. They are vulnerable to fire and blunt or chopping attacks. Taming and Handling It is possible to tame a Mimic by constantly feeding it gems, gold or any other shiny, valuable objects. However, after being tamed, they will no longer need to be fed to keep tame (You can keep feeding them gems and coins to make them grow though). And they will protect their owners belongings that are stored within them. Mimics will automatically consume any gem or coin that is given to them, unless commanded otherwise. Killing a Mimic will not yield any of the treasure that it has consumed since being tamed. Wild Mimics, however, will yield whatever they'd consumed when killed or tamed (Excluding gems and coins when tamed). Mimics will not consume any pieces of apparel, such as armor, clothes, and weapons. However it will consume any jewels or gems that are within any of those items, unless commanded otherwise. Marking a Mimic will be like having an additional storage box to carry around without the weight. They are very good for spelunking and detecting valuable items, often telling their druid things like "Shiny!". The location of the 'shiny' will be hinted to their druid with a kind of internal radar. Other than saying things like 'Shiny' and 'Money', they will not say anything else. Upon discovering the detected 'shiny', the Mimic will almost always seek compensation for their efforts, if they're not given any reward, they will become irritable and will refuse to seek out any more treasure until they are.